Secrets
by MangoMuffin
Summary: After bicker and battle, Draco and Hermione find new love with each other, although swearing to be committed, Draco keeps secrets from her; secrets which could tear them apart for good; secrets which could place him in trouble. (Serious Lemon Warning!)
1. Chapter 1: The Willow

**SECRETS** Draco & Hermione.

*Author Note: J.K Rowling is a great author and I'm not trying to change Harry Potter for anyone because it's amazing as it is – besides it's a FanFiction website anyway :P If you don't ship Dramione then I suggest you don't read this. _This story also contains sexual references aka sex and coarse language so please don't comment 'Eww gross!' in the reviews (CAUSE THAT'S KIND OF WHY THIS STORY EXISTS, FOLKS!)._ I hope you enjoy!

"Granger, can you just calm down?" Draco Malfoy called to Hermione Granger who was running away from him. "Granger, stop!" He called once again as he raced behind her.

She had taken him all the way near the Whomping Willow.

"How dare you, Malfoy! How bloody dare you!" She screamed at him trying to hold back tears that were forming in her eyes. "I thought we were finally close and I come to find you, and there you are. Snogging the _bitch_ , Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione spat as she pronounced the Ps in her name.

"It was only for a second, Herm-"

"Do I bloody care if it was for a second?" Hermione yelled at Draco who nervously looked at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with Hermione. "You've ruined my holidays, you git! And now I have to spend them alone in the damn castle with you since Ron and Harry aren't here." Hermione muttered aloud.

"You… filthy Mudblood! What would Weasley and Potter do about it, hm?" Draco shouted, finally losing his cool about the situation. "See? That, right there, is why you're a bloody git, Malfoy! Now say that stupid immature line of yours. ' _My father will hear-'"_ Hermione mocked Draco. "Shut the fuck up! This didn't matter when you snogged me in Potions, or snogged me in Hogsmead, _or_ fucked me two weeks ago!" Draco spat.

Hermione let out a groan of irritation and rage as she stomped away from him and the next thing she knew, she was falling – tripped on a branch of the Willow. She closed her eyes as she let out a shrill scream and then suddenly opened her eyes to see that she was centimetres away from hitting her head on the Whomping Willow. She felt Draco's strong arm around her waist, preventing her from falling. He helped her firmly regain stance and spun her around to face him so that their faces were mere centimetres from each other's.

Hermione suddenly felt a strange mixture of emotions. Vulnerability, anger, fear and dominance.

"God, Hermione, you really think I'd fuck Parkinson over you?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. She felt a naughty grin curling on the edges of her mouth. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him. "It means that I want you." Draco whispered as he nibbled her earlobe. He pushed Hermione into the Whomping Willow and began kissing her left ear. "Draco, what if the Willow…" Hermione nervously whispered.

"It won't do anything. McGonagall put some sort of spell on it before the holidays." Malfoy whispered as he continued to devour her ear. Hermione put her hands on his ass, one hand rubbing it, and the other rubbing his back. Draco felt turned on and felt his cock move in his pants and hoped that Hermione didn't feel the movement on her thighs.

Draco assisted Hermione in tearing off her clothes. His cock immediately became hand at the sight of Hermione's luscious breasts. They were perfect sized. They were round, bouncy and softer than anything Draco had touched.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione said, acknowledging the fact that she was naked in public.

"Of course it is. Nobody will see us, sweetness." Draco assured her. Hermione loved the way ' _sweetness'_ rolled off his tongue and knew that she was getting wet by the way Draco was so engrossed in undressing her. He grabbed one of her breasts squeezed it for a second or two, and saw the pleasure-filled look on Hermione's face. He loved to see her face when he fucked her. She had no idea how sexy and gorgeous she was. He took one of her hardened nipples in his mouth and kissed it and nibbled it savagely.

Hermione took Draco clothes off slowly and excitedly. He shuddered when she slid off his pants. He never knew he could get this hard. Hermione squatted down in front of him and grabbed the growing bulge in his boxers. Draco closed his eyes and a small moan escaped his mouth. "Oh, fuck, Granger."

She pulled off his boxers. She squeezed his balls and took a few licks of them before inserting his cock in her mouth.

"Oh… right there, right there!" Draco was unconsciously moaning. Draco didn't know if he was going to cum inside her mouth.

Too afraid of cumming, Draco decided to switch roles. He pulled Hermione down onto the grass and spread her legs. He squatted down between them and admired the slight wet spots in her panties. He pressed two fingers into her panties, feeling the moisture and hearing Hermione moan quietly. She was extremely wet. Draco slid her panties off and marvelled at the sight of her beauty. He was getting harder and harder by the second. Draco softly traced around her wet folds, admiring them as he did so.

"Damn, Hermione, you're so beautiful." Draco whispered as he breathed on her. He took a lick of her exteriors before diving into her hungrily. He licked up all her juices. She was so sweet. Unimaginably sweet. "You taste so good." He moaned as he continued to search for more through her folds. He found her pearl nestled inside her and flicked his tongue rapidly at it, playing with it coarsely and playfully.

"Draco!" Hermione was screaming for more. Draco knew she was close. He never did this with other girl he'd fucked but as Hermione was reaching her orgasm he stopped licking her. Seeing her beg immensely turned him on.

"No! Don't stop! Draco, don't fucking stop!" She pleaded.

"What did you say?" Draco teased.

"Draco, you git! Keep going!" Hermione screamed.

"What's the magic word?" Draco asked her mockingly.

"Please!" She pleaded him. Draco obeyed her longing request and she continued to moan while he flicked his tongue all around her folds and around her sensitive core. Her orgasm gushed out of her like a waterfall. Slamming her thighs shut and almost strangling Draco, Hermione moaned and screamed and it endlessly flowed. Draco had to wrench her legs back open. He licked up all her juices while he had his right hand trapping her breast.

"D-Damnit, Draco… I need you inside of me!" Hermione moaned as she played with her cunt to keep the arousal alive – not that Draco's 6-pack and 9" rarity didn't make her aroused already. "Tell me _what_ you need, sweetness." Draco groaned into her thighs which he was kissing and nibbling hungrily. "I-I… I need your cock in my pussy, _please_ , Draco!" Hermione begged – this time, cautiously not missing out the 'magic word'. Draco obeyed her and guided his 9" rock-hard cock into her swollen pussy. As he pressed it into her, she squirted out a few drops of her essence which Draco collected with his two fingers and licked.

"Fuck, Hermione, you're so fucking sweet!" He groaned as he fully inserted it into her aching and throbbing cunt. "I want to go rough on you."

He'd missed how good his cock felt as it slid in-and-out of her wet cunt. He'd also missed seeing her gorgeous expressions as he did so.

"Shit, Granger. Do you have to be so fucking sexy?" He groaned as he rapidly powered in-and-out of her. "Is this meant to be rough?" Hermione asked Draco, through moans.

"What, this isn't bloody rough for you?" Draco said in disbelief. Determined to make her regret saying it and to make her scream in pleasure, Draco propelled deeper and deeper into Hermione. He moved faster than he ever knew he could. All of his 9" were inside Hermione. Almost moving at a machine-like speed. The expression on Hermione's face changed from unimpressed to pleasurable pain.

"Shit! Draco! Oh, God!" Hermione moaned through screams. Hermione came for the second time all over his cock. "Oh, fuck. Merlin, that was fucking sexy." Draco groaned. It was no secret that Draco was extremely horny by his expressions and the way his cock twitched.

"Gryffindor, I'm going to be fucking rough on you, okay?" He groaned as he grabbed Hermione by the waist and forcefully pulled her to her feet. He pushed her towards the Whomping Willow and made her hold on to some loose branches. Draco stood a foot away from her and angled his glistening cock. Hermione had no idea what was happening until she felt Draco forcefully ram into her arse. A few drops of her juice trickled out of her cunt. Draco rammed her a few more times before announcing the need to come inside her. He flipped Hermione around and lifted her up to get a good view of her moisture-filled folds. He inserted his length back into her even-more swollen pussy.

"Shit, Draco!" Hermione cried – feeling tears amount in her eyes from the immense pleasure she was feeling. Hermione squeezed his balls and shook his cock, being careful that his tip didn't come out of her cunt.

Draco closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as his cream endlessly poured out of him and into Hermione. Hermione felt wobbly as Draco rammed in-and-out of her to fully get all of his cream out. She felt like fainting – overcome with pleasure. She closed her eyes and felt her legs giving way. She felt Draco's sweaty arm catch her.

"Shit, Granger, that was one session, hm?" He smirked as he looked down at the very faint hazel-eyed, nerdy, Mudblood whom he'd grown a significant love for. "You made me fucking faint!" She gasped as she regained consciousness. "I also made you scream and come at least three times." Draco rolled his eyes. They were both panting and glowing with sweat. "Beginner's luck, you ferret of a Slytherin." Hermione teased him. " _Beginner's?!_ " He spat in disbelief. "You can't be the judge of that! You're too bitchy to have had sex with anyone else!" He argued. "So you're saying you've got a low level? I'm obviously not too bitchy for you." Hermione said, still hanging in Draco's arms. "That's because you're _my_ little sexy Mudblood of a Gryffindor." Draco groaned as he swept her to her feet and felt her soft breasts on his manly chest. "I bloody hate you, Malfoy." Hermione grinned as they engaged in a hot, passionate kiss. Draco had never felt such lust and passion from someone in his life and even though Hermione, being 'new' to the world of love, hadn't kissed many people, she knew that Draco was special - no matter how much of a git he was.

"Drackie? Draco! Draco Malfoy?!" A familiar bitchy voice called from nearby.

Lost, staring into Hermione's deep hazel eyes, a second later both, he and she came to the realisation of who it was. Adrenaline rushed through Draco and Hermione. "Shit. It's Parkinson!"

Okay, so that was chapter 1, readers. There will be more – but in order for that to happen: please review! I'm happy to take on board criticism to improve the story for everyone (just don't be too harsh, please O_O)! I hope you guys enjoyed - it's my first story so I'm a bit of a beginner which means there's probably more mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2: Crashing Down

SECRETS Draco & Hermione

*Author Note: **Credit goes to J.K Rowling for her amazing series**! I'm glad that people like this :3 Thank you for reading this! _Contains Lemon and sex, and unless you didn't come here to see Dramione or lemon, then I suggest you go._

Their naked bodies, hugging each other. Panting and sweating with the thick smell of sex lingering in the air.

"Draco, what if she sees us! W-We're naked!" Hermione whispered as panic seeped through her. She clung tightly onto Draco's muscular shoulder, hoping that if Pansy saw them, she wouldn't see her naked.

"Where are our clothes?" Draco whispered – a little calmer and collected than Hermione was at the moment.

"U-Um, I think they're on the grass behind me." Hermione whispered – trembling. Draco scanned the ground for a few seconds.

"Shit, my wand's in my jean's pocket." He said, panicking a little more.

"I-I have mine. It's on the ground." Hermione stammered as she bent down to pick her wand up from the grass and handed it over to Draco.

" _Wingardium Leviosa."_ He whispered and pointed the wand at the clothes as they all floated towards the two. "Okay, hurry up, get dressed."

They rushed into their clothes as Pansy's voice continued to call Draco's name.

A split second after both of them had fully clothed themselves, Pansy emerged from the side of the Whomping Willow.

"Draco! What are you doing he-…" Pansy said in relief as her eyes darted towards Hermione. "What is that _Mudblood_ doing here?" She scowled at Hermione.

"Nothing. She's doing nothing. She was snooping around the Slytherin common room and I thought I ought to teach her a lesson. A few hexes would do the trick." Draco lied as he passed a sneaky wink at Hermione who played along.

" _Bitch!_ " Pansy spat. "How did you even get in?" She sneered.

"I… read it in a book." Hermione defiantly said.

"Course you did. Mudblood nerd." Pansy rolled her eyes. "Draco, I was hoping to get some – ahem – private time with you… in the common room, perhaps? I mean, _you're_ the only Slytherin here." Pansy sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, sure. Let me finish teaching his Mudblood a lesson first. I'll see you there." Draco told Pansy who replied with a nod before dashing off towards the castle.

"What do you propose to do, _alone,_ with that... bitch." Hermione spat.

"Calm down, Gryffindor. No more making out. I promise. I'm yours." Draco whispered sexily as he walked towards Hermione and kissed a trail from her shoulder to her earlobe. "God, you smell so good." He sighed.

"Draco," Hermione giggled, "we literally just fucked."

"I know, but you're so gorgeous, Granger." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Enough," Hermione chuckled, pushing him away. "Go deal with Parkinson. I'll be studying in the library." She whispered to him before walking off.

 _ **Slytherin Common Room**_

Draco entered to see Pansy lying in her bed.

"Oh, hey, Pansy." He said.

"Draco, I want-" Pansy tried to talk to him.

"Let me have a quick shower first. I need one." Draco said, grabbing some clothes and dashing off to the bathrooms, afraid of Pansy smelling the sex.

He raced to the bathrooms quickly and slammed the stall door shut. He undressed and moaned quietly when he felt the hot shower run on his body. He opened a tube of shower gel which he smeared all over his body and washed off. He noticed the door move a slight bit and his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the silhouette of a curvy young woman enter the shower stall.

' _Shit, did I forget to lock it?'_ He thought to himself. At first, he thought it was Hermione, but saw that the breasts weren't big and creamy enough to be Hermione's. As dark brown hair came into focus, he knew it was Pansy.

"Pansy." He said in shock as she walked in and stood naked before him.

"I thought we should have another make-out session." She winked as she roped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer. Before Draco knew it, she was sucking on his soft lips and all he could think about was how Hermione would kill him if she knew what was happening. It was a good kiss; no doubt about that. ' _Damn, she's a good kisser… not as good as Hermione. I need to push her away… I-I can't, though."_ Draco battled in his mind. He felt his cock harden and push against Pansy's wet pussy. ' _Draco, you're aroused, that's why you're getting these thoughts. Keep some sanity.'_ He _was_ extremely aroused. _Too_ aroused to think straight about his priorities. He felt guilt flood through his veins, but pleasure and arousal overtook it in the battle of sanity.

"Fuck, Draco, I didn't know you were _that_ down to fuck." Pansy giggled as she felt Draco's cock press against her moist pussy.

The next thing Draco knew, he was thrusting his 9 inches in and out of Pansy who was orgasming every now and then. ' _She's nowhere as sweet as my gorgeous Gryffindor.'_ Draco thought to himself as he shoved in finger in her wet cunt and licked it. He came hard in Pansy's mouth and her cunt – his cream flooded out of it. Draco finished his shower, of course, with Pansy who walked to the Slytherin Common Room afterwards, but Draco dashed straight to the library.

He felt sick – slightly nauseous. He felt idiotic – but he couldn't possibly tell Hermione. His stomach churned as he entered the library when his silvery-blue gaze met Hermione's unimpressed, hazel-brown one. ' _Does she know? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…'_ Draco cursed to himself as Hermione walked to him.

"Why are you looking at me like you're been jump-scared my Peeves." Hermione asked him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Nothing." Draco said, feeling calmer that she didn't know. His chest felt tight. He wanted to tell her but he simply couldn't. She'd murder him.

"I missed you while you were away." Hermione smiled as she gave him a hug.

"I was away for just an hour, Hermione." Draco chuckled.

"I know, but, I love you, Draco." She said; which only made him feel worse. That's it. He couldn't stand her innocence – the guilt was unbearable.

"H-Hermione, I need to talk to you." Draco told her – he felt himself going pale, and he felt his cheeks burn in guilt and nervousness.

"Talk to me about what? You look a bit pale, Draco, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked him as she place the back of her hand onto Draco's forehead to feel that it was quite hot. "I think you've come down with a feve-"

"It's not a bloody fever, Hermione. J-Just… have a shower, do whatever you need. Meet me in the Heads' bedroom, okay?" Draco told her.

"Er-… Okay, sure. Love you!" She kissed him goodbye before dashing out of the library.

Draco loved her so much. She was so different from the others. Everything about her was perfect. Besides the sexual things; she was everything Draco wanted. Adventure, naughtiness, romance, happiness, the list could go on forever. She was _everything_ he needed. And to think that he'd betrayed her by fucking a girl whom he'd never seen the slightest bit of brains in, he knew he'd tarnished the relationship already – but the least he could do was tell her and be faithful.

Draco waited in the bedroom, sitting on the bed. Every minute making him more afraid. He sat, figuring out how exactly he'd word it. ' _Do I beat around the bush… or just straight to the point? No, I should get straight to the point. Shit, no I shouldn't, I can't give that all to her at once. How do I say it? "Hey, Hermione, I fucked Pansy." What the fuck am I thinking right-'_

The doorknob twisted, and in came an immaculate woman wearing a dainty light blue pyjama dress. Her hazel-blonde curls perfectly were draped on her shoulders.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Draco?" Hermione curiously asked as she sat down on the bed cross-legged like Draco.

"Hermione," Draco felt tears form in his eyes – never had he cried for a woman before. "I don't know how to tell you this. A-And, I'm sorry for it. I-I mean, I did it after I promised you that I wouldn't." Draco stammered as he rubbed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione frowned nervously.

"I… I had sex-" Draco said, having to stop his sentence to avoid choking on his tears like an idiot. "with P-Pansy Par-"

"YOU DID NOT!" Hermione screamed in rage. "WHY!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry! I-… I think it was because I was just… I wanted to have sex and it took over me, I wasn't thinking straight." Draco tried to explain.

"Of course you bloody weren't! Are you some sort of bloody _player_ who gets girl just for their fucking bodies, Malfoy? Is that it?" Hermione spat.

"What? No! Hermione, I love you!" Draco shouted at her.

"Don't give me that _shit,_ Malfoy!" Hermione screamed.

"Listen to me, Hermione! Look. I'm a git. I'm a… bitch. I'm a bloody idiot. But I'm also fucking crazy for you. Hermione, I don't know what I was doing and yes, I don't have an excuse for it but… I'll try everything to win you back. I'll do anything, just give me a second chance." Draco begged.

"More like _third_ chance, you ferret!" Hermione spat.

The way Hermione sat, her already short dress came up to her waist and Draco saw her white lace panties.

"Hermione, I'll give you the best damn fuck you've gotten in your entire life if you forgive me." Draco groaned as he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

"This has _nothing_ to do with _fucking,_ Malfoy!" She yelled. "You bloody… _cheater!_ Sex is all you want! I can't believe I fell for such a dumb-arse like you." Hermione growled as she sat up and stomped out of the room.

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears as she stomped to the Head Girl's bedroom. As she was walking, a finger tapped on her shoulder and she spun around in fright.

"Good evening, Hermione!" Luna smiled as Hermione stared at her.

"Luna, I'm not in the mood." She replied tiredly and sadly.

"Oh, yes. Your romance with Draco Malfoy didn't go as expected, hm?" She asked her serenely with a shrug.

"Shh, Luna! Wait, how do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I saw you two at the library kissing. I also saw you two enjoying yourselves behind the Whomping Willow. Quite an unexpected pairing. I suppose it's over since he did the same to Pansy Parkinson." Luna said ever so innocently.

"You saw them… um… 'enjoying themselves'?" Hermione asked in disbelief but curious about what else Luna knew.

"Oh, yes, they were making the most peculiar noises in the shower stalls. If you ask me, it wasn't Draco's fault. Pansy walked in on him while he was showering and it all took place." Luna informed Hermione serenely.

"Wait, so, Draco didn't intentionally bring Pansy in?" She asked Luna.

"Well, I suppose not, seeing as she barged in on him." Luna told Hermione.

"Luna, I don't know what I should do. Malfoy's such a sweet and charming man but sometimes he's a bloody git." Hermione sighed.

"My father wrote an article on relationships and he wrote that you should always find second chances in everything so for me the answer is as simple as: if you saw an injured innocent Crumple-Horned Snorkack, would you save it or abandon it?" Luna said to her in the same innocent manner.

"So you think I should be with him again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course." Luna smiled serenely. Hermione looked at the ground in deep consideration for a few brief moments.

"No, I can't. Not after what he did. I can't forgive him." Hermione sighed.

"But your heart wants to. Hermione Jean Granger, don't be _such_ an academic all the time." Luna sighed disappointedly at Hermione's choice.

"Luna, it's complicated. Look, I-I… can't think about Malfoy anymore. I need some alone time. He can go snog Pansy for all I care." She rolled her eyes.

Hermione entered her bedroom and laid down on her bed, motionless as tears poured out of her eyes. She had quick flashbacks of her adventures with Draco. The passionate, lustful kisses. The hot, unpredictable sex. _Sex._ Thinking about it aroused her. She sat upright and tore her panties off. She pulled her dress up, over her head and pull her bra up to expose her big, plump breasts. Hermione touched her clit which was still swollen from the morning's daring activity. She moaned quietly and she pushed her whole finger inside and jiggled it around her G-spot. Damn, it felt so good – not as good as Draco was. He knew how to finger her body better than she did, and it made her orgasm within minutes. She moaned as she continued to find spots in her cunt. The door suddenly opened and a tall, muscular, man with platinum-blonde hair entered and saw Hermione fingering herself.

"Fuck," Hermione gasped as he squeezed her legs together and used her hands to cover her breasts. "Malfoy, what are you doing!" She sneered.

"Hermione, I've seen you naked before, chill out." Draco sighed.

"Yeah, that was _before_." She rolled her eyes.

"If you want… I can help you with that." Draco said sexily and enticingly.

"Fuck off!" Hermione said, breathing heavily as Draco took a few steps closer to her. "It's over, Malfoy. Can't you at least fit that into your tiny skull?"

"Hermione, you don't understand how much I want you." Draco said sadly.

"Should've thought about that before fucking Park-"

"ENOUGH ABOUT HER! THIS IS ABOUT YOU, AND I LOVE YOU! I'M NOT A BLOODY CHEATER! WHAT ELSE SHOULD I SAY? I'M SORRY, HERMIONE! CAN YOU ACCEPT IT?" Draco almost shouted.

"Malfoy, you-" Hermione opened her mouth to curse. Draco leaped on the bed and spun her around so that she was on top of him.

"Say my bloody name." He groaned into Hermione's ear. "Say it."


	3. Chapter 3: Never Left You

**SECRETS** __Draco & Hermione

*Author Note: **All ideas and credit goes to J.K Rowling!** Thanks for reading my story, everyone! Last chapter wasn't that sexy compared to the first and this chapter will (hopefully) be full of steaminess and excitement. **This story contains sex and coarse language, so if this offends you, please do not read. If you don't ship Dramione then don't read this either!** Enjoy Chapter 3, everyone!

 _*IMPORTANT NOTICE: I thank all my readers so much for following/favouriting my story! I just really want a few reviews if you could take the time to :( It really helps me to improve any aspects of my story which some of you may destest. Okay, thanks for reading that. On to the story :)_

≈ _Three Weeks After≈_

Draco began to grow restless, not having Hermione by his side. He knew he'd made a mistake, and didn't judge Hermione's response to it, but he wished that she'd accept it. On top of having to deal with the breakup, Pansy Parkinson still thought that she and Draco were dating ever since the shower incident.

"Draco, would you like to join me in the shower?" She alluring asked.

"No." Draco tiredly told her. "We aren't dating, okay? The shower was a one-off thing." He added defiantly.

"Didn't seem like it at the time." Pansy said, with her hands on her hips.

"That was ' _at the time',_ not _now."_ He rolled his eyes. Thinking about all these relationships made him think of Hermione more and more. The way she looked, the way she smiled. Draco felt extremely horny and felt a boner coming up. His cock ached since he hadn't been able to fuck Hermione for the past three weeks. He made an excuse and ran out of the Slytherin Common Room to avoid Pansy getting the wrong idea about the growing bulge in his crotch.

He walked to the Head Boys' bedroom and knew that Hermione would be in the next room (the Head Girls' bedroom). As he slumped on his bed, he heard the unmistakable sound of Hermione's sexual moans. It wasn't the first time he'd been hearing it in the past three weeks. She'd been masturbating like crazy since the relationship ended. ' _I bet she's aching for me to be inside her. She just won't say it.'_ Draco thought to himself as he grew harder every time a deep moan sounded. ' _She must be so wet right now. God, I'd love to lick her.'_ He fantasised about her.

That same feeling of lust and arousal which he felt in the shower that day with Parkinson came to him – except he felt even more aroused since he knew he was feeling it for the one and only, Hermione Granger.

He darted out of his room, not caring that he was visibly having a massive boner. He put his hand on the golden shiny doorknob of Hermione's bedroom.

"Oh, yes! Right there!" He heard Hermione's voice moan. He raised an eyebrow.

' _Must be talking to herself.'_ Draco shrugged as he twisted the doorknob open and his worst fears came true. He saw none other than Vincent Crabbe thrusting his 3" in Hermione's arse. At that point, Draco didn't care if they noticed his growing member. He heard Hermione's shrill scream and Vincent's cowardly gasp as they noticed Draco's presence. Draco marched in the room, fuming. Rage rushed through him, seeing one of his all-time ' _friends'_ fucking _his_ Hermione.

" _Stupefy!"_ He immediately yelled angrily while he pointed his wand at Crabbe's cock. Hermione screamed once again as the force of the spell threw him off the bed. Draco pointed his face at the naked and embarrassed Hermione before withdrawing it, showing a bare sign of mercy.

"You… _bloody bitch!"_ Draco swore at her. Hermione felt guilt, and fear looking at Draco's angry face.

"W-We aren't together anymore," she stammered helplessly, "I can do what I want." she said much more defiantly.

"Don't give me that shit, Granger. I know you bloody love me." Draco furiously said to Hermione who started to flush with embarrassment.

"Ma-Malf… Malfoy!" Hermione barely managed to stammer in fear as Draco angrily marched towards her.

He picked her up in his strong arms, carrying her to the next room and closed the door behind him. He placed the trembling, naked, Hermione on the bed. The truth was, she had terribly missed him and felt safe to be with him, but felt extremely scared at how he'd react to what he'd just seen. She could feel herself shaking in fear as she crunched her body up on the bed. She watched nervously as Draco slowly took off every layer he wore, carelessly tossing it on the floor.

' _Can't believe she actually enjoyed sex with his bloody 3-inch.'_ He thought angrily to himself as he slid off his boxers, revealing his huge, growing cock.

He opened his bedroom drawer and pulled out a body bondage strap. He looked at in awe – he'd been waiting to use this toy of his. He pressed Hermione down on the bed and secured her 4 limbs tightly in the braces. He admired the view of her glistening-wet pussy for a few seconds.

"Malfoy, I don't know…" Hermione doubted the arrangement.

"Shh, if it gets too rough I'll stop." He whispered in her ears as he pushed two fingered inside her, moving them around until he found her pearl. He heard Hermione breathe heavily and moan as she grabbed one of her huge breasts and squeezed her nipple. Draco grabbed another toy – this one was cylindrical and had buttons on it. Hermione had no idea what it was and looked at Draco nervously and curiously. Draco places the tip of it on Hermione's pulsating clit and pushed a button. Instantly, the toy vibrated and Hermione screamed as she squirted a little. Draco smirked to himself – she was squirting and it was only on the lowest setting.

He pushed it into her swollen clit. He grabbed his huge erect cock and pushed it into Hermione's hole. With one hand he pushed his cock in and out of her cunt, while the other hand held the vibrator on Hermione's clit.

"Fuck, Malfoy!" She screamed grabbing his arm as she moaned louder and louder. Draco knew she was close to her first orgasm. Using all his strength, he pushed the vibrator into her pussy, and with a flick of his thumb, he switched it to the maximum vibration speed and he shoved his cock powerfully in-and-out of her pussy. She screamed his arm tightly as her hips buckled and her orgasm flooded out of her.

"Malfoy! F-Fuck!" She screamed.

She squirted her goodness all over the bed and Draco removed his cock from her and fist-fucked her as her orgasm continued to pour out of her. Draco handled his cock as his own white cream flooded out of it and onto Hermione's cunt.

"Shit, Granger, I love you so much." He groaned into her neck which he nibbled and devoured with kisses. "But you still haven't done what I'd asked you to do." He groaned once again.

Hermione felt confused and puzzled at what it meant, but then remembered what he'd asked her to say three weeks ago.

" _Draco,"_ she finally spoke his name.

"You could bloody make me come just by saying my name." Draco breathed into her ear. He loved it when she said her name. There was something different about when she said it compared to other people. Once he finished his work on Hermione, both of them slumped down on the bed, sweating and panting.

"I-I'm sorry for overreacting about Pansy. I really am." Hermione confessed.

"It's my fault too. I was…" Draco wasn't used to confessing his mistakes.

"I know, but I should've forgiven you earlier. I suppose I was too afraid to lose you. You're special, Draco. You're… a ferret, a git, a bloody idiot, but… you're also my sexy Slytherin." Hermione grinned.

Draco wasn't used to romantic atmospheres like this. All his 'relationships' with girls had just been fucking, kissing and then parting. He was actually _dating_ someone this time.

"Yeah, er, thanks." He awkwardly replied. "I'm not very good at this." He chuckled as he flipped through all his mind-thoughts of her and decided to pour them out. "I never expected that you'd be the girl who I'd love to wake up beside. The girl who I don't feel any regrets with. You don't know how beautiful you are. You have flaws, of course – it's why I hated you in first place but… I've made sense of all of them and I love them. I love _you._ I suppose that's why you're my gorgeous Gryffindor who belongs with me. I need you, Hermione, and I promise it'll never be any other way. You and me." Draco poured out. Hermione blushed and bit her lip nervously. "Oh, um, sorry. Did I do it wrong?" Draco asked embarrassedly.

"I'd never picture Draco Malfoy saying something so romantic." Hermione giggled as their naked bodies hugged each other tightly.

"I'm going for a shower." Hermione said, getting up off the bed.

"Want me to join you?" Draco winked to her, walking inside the bathroom with her.

They stepped inside the shower and turned on the hot shower which poured down on them. Draco got the shower gel and squeezed some in his hand. He rubbed it all over Hermione back and massaged her.

"Oh, that feels good. Ooh, right there." Hermione sighed. Before Hermione knew it, her clit was pulsing again. "Ah, right there!" She moaned.

"Here?" Draco asked, massaging an area on her back.

"No, a little lower." She told him. "Lower." She added when Draco didn't go low enough. Draco's hands were massaging just about Hermione's plump, bouncy, ass. "J-Just a little bit lower." Hermione said, squeezing her legs together when she felt the faint but recognisable signs of moisture forming in her pussy. Draco sighed as if disappointed and with spread her legs apart with his hands.

"Granger, if you're still so fucking horny, then just say so." Draco whispered into her ear as he slipped his fingers into the depths of her wet folds.

"Oh, God, Draco." Hermione moaned. She had no idea how Draco could make her so horny that quickly – especially just after fucking for an hour. Draco swirled his fingered around in the pool of moisture which was forming inside. He swirled around her clit. Whenever he tickled it, Hermione would let out a deep and desperate moan. Draco withdrew his fingers and licked them dry. "Draco," Hermione said pleadingly, "I want your tongue inside it."

Obeying her request, Draco kneeled down on the warm shower floor and spread her legs apart so that she was in an almost squatting position. He sat between her legs and swirled his tongue around her clit.

"God, Draco, that feels… shit!" Hermione gasped as Draco suddenly began rapidly flickering his tongue at her aching core. He took a few deep, big licks of her core. Hermione clung onto the shower door to prevent herself from collapsing from the immense pleasure she was experiencing in the moment. "Right there! Oh, fuck!" Hermione squealed as she let out a scream. Draco playfully and lightly bit and sucked her core. "I'm going to co-" she tried to say, but her orgasm flowed out of her before she could finish announcing it. She squirted all over his face, and right into his mouth. Draco happily swallowed her sweetness and licked her dry. He stood up and finished massaging her back. They both washed their tired sex-endured bodies.

They cuddled in the shower and Draco thought Hermione looked gorgeous as water kissed her face.

"I'm glad to have you back." Hermione sighed, holding him tightly in her arms. "I would've come back anyway. I missed you too much." She grinned.

"Think about that before allowed a 3-inch inside of-" Draco groaned tiredly.

"Get over it, would you? It was in sheer desperation." She rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous that I liked having sex with a smaller cock." She sassily confronted him as a naughty smirk spread across her face.

"Jealous my ass. As if you liked it, Hermione." Draco furiously defended himself.

"Come on, Draco," Hermione smirked and pulled him closer, "everyone knows you have the biggest in Hogwarts."

"Exactly. How can you compare a 9-inch to a 3-inch?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, will you?" Hermione giggled. "Of course I didn't enjoy it." She told him. "He didn't even lick me properly." She added in a mutter.

"He _licked_ you? _His_ bloody tongue touched _my_ girl?" He said in disbelief.

"Don't be such a git, Malfoy." Hermione chuckled. "You just fucked me, what more do you want?"


End file.
